hexbug_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
Bite Force
Fight history 'Hexbug Hell season 1 ' Bite Force vs Blacksmith The fight started with both bots charging each other and losing a panel. They started dancing around each other and Blacksmith tried to rain down the pain, but Bite Force was too fast and never let Blacksmith get more than one hit before retreating. Then, Bite Force managed to take off Blacksmith's wedge which spelled trouble for Blacksmith. Bite Force then rammed Blacksmith into the wall while it was hammering like no tomorrow which almost led to an OOTA, but Blacksmith recovered. After a back and forth Bite Force got really close to throwing Blacksmith out. It went like this for the rest of the fight until the time ran out and it went to a judge's decision where Bite Force won. Bite Force vs BYOB FBS Both robots spun up, Bite Force hit the FBS once, and the FBS self destructed. (Quickest fight ever candidate) Bite Force won by KO. Bite Force vs BYOB Flipper Bite Force started with a box rush that turned around the flipper. The flipper then retaliated with a flip attempt to which Bite Force answered to by taking off both side panels. After a series of strong pushes from Bite Force, the flipper managed to flip it over and gain some wiggle room. There were several times when Bite Force was on the scoop, but the flipper didn't fire. It was clear that the flipper was going for the OOTA. The flipper was eventually forced to flip Bite Force back over (removing the top panel in the process) because it got stuck on the scoop and neither bot wanted an unstick. The rest of the fight was Bite Force slamming the flipper into the walls. The fight went to a judges decision where Bite Force won. Bite Force vs BYOB Disc (1) The fight started with a box rush from Bite Force which ended with it taking off one of the disc's panels. The disc then managed to take off a set of wedgelets. They then traded shots for the rest of the fight. It went to a judjes decision where Bite Force won due to damage done quicker and control. Bite Force vs BYOB Disc (2) *Note: The disc was coming from the loser's bracket, so it had to beat Bite Force twice to win the competition.* This fight was almost the exact same as the last time these two fought, except for the fact that Bite Force started to use the back a little bit to corral the disc into corners. The fight went to a judges decision where Bite Force won. Bite Force was the champion of season 1. 'BYOB Disc vs the world ' Bite Force vs BYOB Disc This fight was the same as the last two except for the fact that Bite Force was using the rear end a lot more to control the disc. The fight went to a judges decision where Bite Force won. Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Vertical spinners Category:Hexbugs Category:Invertible robots Category:Champions Category:Season 2 competitors